


For the Devil to Dance Again

by Second_Lady_of_Shalott



Series: Everybody Wants to Rule the World [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biblical References, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_Lady_of_Shalott/pseuds/Second_Lady_of_Shalott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why Heaven really wants Lucifer to go back to Hell. After all, you can't kickstart the Apocalypse if the Devil is out of his cage already. </p><p>Meanwhile, there's disappearances happening all over LA and FBI is ready to take over Detective Decker's case. </p><p>Unfortunately, she recognizes one of them from the Palmetto case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Devil to Dance Again

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me and I couldn't get rid of it. Yeah, I know SPN Lucifer is a favorite but how would it all go down with this version? 
> 
> Also, I really wanted to be the first one to do an SPN crossover *bows head down* 
> 
> Set during Season 3 of Supernatural so spoilers for that and for the rest of the seasons up to 8 I think. 
> 
> So far, you only need to know up to episode 4 of Lucifer. If there is a plot line revealed later on that I have to incorporate into the story, I will leave a warning. 
> 
> I've been keeping up with the episodes and I know the Palmetto case is no longer a mysterious thing, but this was how I saw it before how it played out was revealed.
> 
> Warning: There's a religious citation at the beginning.

_._

.

.

.

.

.

_The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want._

_He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters._

_He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake._

_Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me._

_Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over._

_Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever._

Psalm 23-26 (KJV)

.

.

.

.

.

.

THEN: A Year Ago

"Step away from him, Detective Malcolm!" She warned as she pointed the gun at the other three.

He turns towards her, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Listen, I'm not your husband. I have seniority on this case, Decker." He says indignantly. 

It's too late.

A shot rings out. There's a cry of pain before a dozen more shots ring out.

As the three others flee and Chloe radios in for an ambulance, she catches the glance of one of the two who had immediately given chase after. 

Emerald eyes gaze at her determinedly before he gave her a nod of farewell.

She nods back before giving her full attention to Detective Malcolm and his wound.

Chloe Decker never expected the backlash to be huge and lasting. 

.

.

.

NOW

Chloe wakes up, startled. 

A glance at the clock revealed the time to be four in the morning and she sighs. 

She's gotten all the sleep she could get. 

Quietly, she rises from the bed and makes the bed before continuing with her morning routine. 

It's been months since Chloe has thought about the Palmetto case in its entirety. Months since she became the outcast in the police department. 

She brings in the newspaper and glances over it while she sips at her first cup of coffee. 

One of the stories catches her eye and she reads it. 

_Young Mother of Two Disappears!_

_Elise Shawn, 28, was last seen walking the family dog after dropping the children off at school._

_"I don't understand why she would just up and leave. Her anniversary is coming up and she was looking forward to it." Commented Jessica Parker, sister of Elise._

_Mrs. Shawn was last seen wearing blue jeans and a yellow shirt._

_The Shawn and Parker families are urging anyone with information on Elise's whereabouts to reach out at the number below._

Chloe looks up, frowning. 

Yes, this was why she had been thinking of the Palmetto case. A year ago, a multitude of people had disappeared to the point that the Feds came to collaborate with her precinct, resulting in the Palmetto fiasco. They had found the bodies and the survivors but at the cost of her reputation and Malcolm's life.

And now it was starting up again.

.

.

.

"So what did you want to show me?" She asked her boyfriend tiredly. 

She's been burnt before, thinking he was going to propose and she just wanted to go home and sleep a little bit before her morning shift. 

 "Just a little bit further. It'll be worth it." He says. 

"Eric, seriously, I just want--." 

What she's about to say is cut off by Eric suddenly throwing her against the wall. There's a scream echoing all around her and she thinks it might have come from her.

And then everything goes black.

.

.

.

"So what are we up to today, detective?"

Lucifer comes strolling into her line of vision with two cups of coffee. He sets one of them down by her elbow and she murmurs a quick "thanks" before she wraps up her report. 

Then she turns to face her partner. 

"We are doing nothing today, Lucifer. There are no 'exciting' cases for you." Chloe says.

He shrugs and instead of leaving, moves to inspect the files on her desk. 

"I suppose I could help--." 

The Lieutenant walks up and interrupts them. 

"Decker, you have a new case. Close it as soon as possible with Mr. Morningstar here." She says, handing over the details and giving a quick smile at Lucifer. 

Lucifer smiles, "Wonderful! Let's go, detective." 

With that, he takes her coffee just as she was reaching for it and walks out.

"Great." 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Breath of Life" by Florence and the Machine. 
> 
> Fun fact: this work was originally titled "I shall fear no evil" to match the beginning. I might change it back.
> 
> Also, because all the cool kids are doing it, I'm on tumblr now if anyone is interested. Tumblr URL is the title of this work.


End file.
